


La voie lactée

by Sotsu



Series: La voie lactée [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotsu/pseuds/Sotsu
Summary: 雙胞胎交換身分的AU
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Series: La voie lactée [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926355
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇寫的星戰同人，所以也要讓它成為AO3的第一篇٩(●˙▿˙●)۶…⋆ฺ  
> 段落式寫法，預計寫到EP6結束，所以...還很長XD

1.  
路克覺得維達個性很差，當然並不是說其他人會認為維達勛爵脾氣好──至少眾多帝國軍官們不會同意。

他是指，在軍官學校跟一台宇航機器人吵起來，還威脅要把對方的零件一塊塊捏碎，並不是符合他年齡和身分的事情，對吧？

路克有些無奈地蹲下身子，掌心輕拍他腳邊滴滴嘟嘟和他哭訴的R2，同時給了繃著臉、一副想說什麼卻又不能的人一個道歉的笑容。

喔，他當然不會以為是維達主動找R2麻煩，畢竟十多年來他已經見證了這小機器人，是如何搗亂又裝死到惹毛管家的事蹟。

不過管家會直接把它關機，而不是你來我往的爭吵甚至恐嚇它。

看著維達冷哼一聲，皺著眉頭離去，路克想起了他們第一次見面的情形也很類似。

那時的他才11歲，跟著養父來到科洛桑，高大而溫柔的男人被臨時喚走，而不想與一群無趣的大人待在一起的他，向對方保證會帶著R2乖乖到休息室等他回來。雖然記憶已然模糊，可路克發誓他在走進錯誤的房間時，心中確信這裡是他該來的地方。

然而，幾個標準時後，打開門的人卻非熟悉的身影，而是一襲黑衣、面色冷峻的男子。他記憶中的維達像台機器冰冷，和現在這位偶爾會出現在學院的特聘教授不同。至少路克認為，在他用一換一方式把敵軍首領的鈦戰機撞下來時，當年的維達只會冷冷說一句well done，而不是在拔下模擬器的頭盔後，把他抓到辦公室教訓一番。

知道自己弄錯房間的男孩道著歉，邊回應風暴兵詢問自己身分的話，邊用小小的手將散落一地的零件，胡亂丟在衣襬形成的袋子裡。

「準備別的房間。」

冷淡的聲音讓路克抬起頭來，卻只見到一襲黑袍的背影。覆著黑手套的指尖也許抬了一下、也或許是他眼花，下一秒他的額頭便被自地上彈起的金屬零件狠狠砸中──這行為倒是像極了路克現在認識的對方。

男孩嗷了聲揉著發紅的肌膚，低首看了看那零件，念頭一轉，頓時發現那塊零件便是他目前難題的解套方法。忘了疼痛趕緊動手將金屬塊安裝上去，再將其他拆下來的部分拚好，按下開關。

然後被恢復機能的R2噴了一身機油。

「你真討厭。」路克用潔白的袖口擦了擦臉頰污漬，又補上一句，「跟剛剛那人一樣討厭。」

回應他的是一串電子音。

2.  
布蕾哈剛將麵包塗上奶油，便聽見自家養子蹦蹦跳跳走近的聲音。

「早安，媽媽。」路克彎腰給了養母一個親吻，又轉身同樣給養父一個吻以及問候。

「在你安分吃完早餐前，哪裡都不許去。」帶著笑意的話語止住路克的腳步，貝爾歐嘉納續言，「今天開始就是準成年人了，不能總像個孩子。」

聞言，路克依舊像個孩子般嘟起嘴。他坐下來為自己倒了杯莓果汁：「我只是想先看看爸爸送了什麼給我。」

「不要假裝你很在乎我的禮物，我可從沒在床頭櫃上看到那些東西。」貝爾打趣地勾起嘴角。

「胡說，你去年送他那本貴族禮儀入門學，可是當過他一陣子的助眠讀物呢。」布蕾哈笑著說道。而且貝爾這話有些偏頗，床頭的確沒有，但路克房裡有一專門櫃子，小心翼翼收著從他們兩人那得到的禮物。

至於貝爾為什麼專拿床頭櫃說事？那是由於路克自12歲生日開始，每年都會有一匿名禮物送到歐嘉納宅邸，沒有卡片、沒有署名，有的只是禮物。可這些禮物恰恰都對了他們兒子的胃口──一架又一架精巧別緻的模型戰機或飛船。

「如果你送我模型飛機，我也會把它放在床頭的。」路克吞下嘴裡的麵包說道，「我吃飽啦！」

快速又不失禮儀結束了用餐、身後跟著滴滴嘟的R2，路克來到了禮物山前，開始一個個拆了起來。

大部分都是可預期又不失驚喜的禮物，路克笑著看完卡片，把那幾個送了不怎麼全齡向禮物的人記下，打算下次學校見面時一個個回禮過去。

「嗯？」與其他件相比小巧許多的禮物映入藍眸。

不同於方才歡快的心情，無理由而不自覺放輕了呼息，典雅的包裝紙在指間翻弄中落地。

沒有卡片，亦沒有署名。

路克盯著躺在掌心的絲絨盒子，掀開。

「貝爾，你去確認下我們有沒有收到婚約邀請？」

帶著揶揄的聲音驚了路克一下。

「目前沒有。」貝爾在路克身旁蹲下身，「不過我想應該不遠了？」

「......只是塊寶石而已。」微弱的聲音試圖阻止兩位大人興致盎然的討論。

布蕾哈沒有回應兒子的反駁，笑盈盈調侃著自家丈夫當年送的婚戒可有這貴重？

見養父母只想八卦、不想理解養子一顆辯解的心，路克嘆了口氣。

他用指尖勾動鑲著寶石的吊墜，原本呈現燦金的寶石隨之被天藍勾滿。

像極了。

3.  
「路克。」

藍眸自文件中抬起，偏頭露出疑惑的表情。

「學院院長今天找了我。」貝爾停頓了會，續言，「他想聘你為學院教授。」

貝爾看見他的養子驚訝過後，眼裡充滿著渴望。他知道他的兒子是如此的熱愛飛行，雖然不願進入軍隊，但當個飛行員仍舊是他的夢想。

「我想、」

「不。」路克收起心動的瞬間，低下頭，盯著手裡自養父那裡拿來學習的資料，深吸口氣道，「我們約定好了。」

他綻開一抹溫柔的笑容，用承諾般慎重的語氣說道：「你同意讓我去軍官學院就讀，畢業後我就跟著爸爸一起進入政界。」

「......我知道你與我們不同，你並不喜歡從政。」貝爾暗示性地加重語調，「也不喜歡那裡的一切。」

「但那裡需要我。」

無須再言，彼此皆已明白。

貝爾嘆了口氣，勾起帶著心疼的笑容。如果可以，他不願讓他的孩子承擔如此重責，甚至是未來將伴隨責任而來的苦痛。

可是戰爭已開啟序幕。

而這孩子早在最初的最初便已逃脫不了。

4.  
「拜託了，李？」

「不行。」被稱為李的風暴兵生硬回道。

「可是我真的很想看一下最新型的鈦轟炸機，聽說他裝了維生設備在上頭，我很好奇它的性能。」

「不。」面對科洛桑帝國議會最年輕議員的閃亮眼神攻擊，李依舊拒絕，「而且我說過很多次了，我不叫李。」

「但我記不住你的編號。」

騙人。

「求你啦，我就看一眼。」

雙手合十，仰角攻擊的可愛角度最終讓李敗陣下來。他實在不知道自己跟這孩子自六年前起的緣分，究竟是好亦或是壞。

「但我真的沒辦法帶你去。」在對方的臉垮下來前，李補充道，「我們是有編號的，沒辦法憑空生出一件鎧甲給你偽裝。你只能穿我的自己去。」

回覆他的是一個隔著白甲依舊溫暖的擁抱。

＊

儘管如此折騰了一番，路克卻仍未見到他心心念念的戰機。

迎面走來的風暴兵叫住了路克，並讓他立刻前往某間休息室待命，說是有任務安排。

「呃......可是我在休息中？」

「頭兒親自下的命令，快點。」

無可奈何，路克只得先聽命。他估計這僅是傳令或送文件之類的事情，他只要在見完休息室裡的大人物後，再將轉接給李就行。只希望那位大人物不要太難搞。

所謂的墨菲定律這時必定成真。科洛桑用的到風暴兵的軍官這麼多，遇見達斯維達最多不過就是幾百分之一的可能性......然後在定律運作下百分百實現。

隱藏在面罩後的臉充斥著想逃離的神情。

立刻、馬上的那種。

「衣服。」

髮梢還滴著水的人冷聲道，路克趕忙將掛在沙發上的外衫遞過去。見對方沒有接過的打算，甚至還挑起一邊眉看著自己，路克心想難道還要幫他穿上嗎？如果惹對方不開心，他會不會就結束在此了？

還沒能決定下一步怎麼做，手裡的衣服便被人扯了過去，維達也許是笑了聲、也可能是哼了聲，他不確定。唯一肯定的是，那雙金屬般的眸子確實是柔軟了幾分。

「Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?」

話語一出，明白了對方自始自終都在耍自己玩──也許從他進門那刻就發現了也說不定──路克主動將帶了大半天的頭盔取下來，一五一十將前因後果道出，又央求了對方別懲處李──絲毫沒有意識到自己這樣理所當然的、認為對方一定會原諒自己的語氣，像個孩子在闖禍後和家長撒嬌的模樣。

維達也的確沒有追究的意思。他只是低頭緩緩扣上袖子的鈕扣，不容拒絕地道：「換衣服，我帶你去。」

5.  
在路克還小的時候，曾有親戚打趣過他會被陌生人用飛機拐騙走。

他不確定自己和維達這樣半生不熟的關係，能不能稱上陌生人，可拐騙這點或許可以擦得上邊也說不定。

雖然已經離開科洛桑超過一個標準時，路克依舊失憶般記不起來，他是怎麼從看一下鈦戰機，變成開一下鈦戰機。

說是這麼說，但其實他只是坐在副駕駛座上，雙手一攤隨便駕駛員要帶他去哪。即使那位金棕髮的駕駛員，不帶絲毫猶豫開進了小行星帶，他也依然像個無事人一樣自在。

曾有同梯為炫技而做了同樣的事，最後還是他去把人從殘骸裡給拖回去。

可是維達不一樣，同為飛行員的他一看便明白。

他不過是對自己的技術自信不已，認為沒必要避開小行星帶罷了。

而路克也信任著對方，所以能將心思專注地放在享受這趟飛行上。

路克對飛行的喜愛，來自於幼時在倉庫裡找到的一本筆記。它的保存狀態並不好，有著多處缺頁和汙損，對於從小不缺精美書籍的王子來說，它本該繼續留在暗無天日的角落直至腐爛，可路克卻唯獨鍾愛於它。

紀錄歲月的紙張上，書寫著各式飛行器的功能及駕駛心得，有些型號旁還會有額外的事件記載，例如書寫者曾將它停在戰艦的緊急氣閥口而登入，最終不但成功救出他的愛人，更進一步摧毀了敵軍的計畫等。

稱它為筆記是不精準的說法，畢竟裏頭的冒險故事是那麼的精彩；但它亦不像被陳列在書架上的故事集，只因它所使用的文字是如此親暱，如同書寫者本人在你耳邊述說著。

不是為了留下紀錄、也不想給隨便什麼人去閱讀，他寫下文字的目的、他所飽含的情感，僅在首頁用了短短一句話去總結──

To my beloved child.

5.5 (By 若月穎)

因為不需親自駕駛鈦戰機，加上路克異常的信任身旁的維達（他也不知為什麼）。

路克開始放鬆欣賞起外頭的景色，他只能依稀辨認出已經離他相當遙遠的科洛桑，顯然已經到了外環星系。

雖然從小在奧德蘭長大，也不是沒有去過其他地方，但是實際來到群星之中還是讓路克著迷的忘了他正跟著達斯維達共處一個機艙中。

正當一切都很美好順利之時，福無雙至，禍不單行這句話總是會應驗。

機艙突然發出了聽起來就很不妙的警報聲，原本很愜意的維達也愣了一下，路克瞬間腎上腺素上湧，脫口說了句：

I have a bad feeling about this.

維達不置可否的瞟了路克一眼，說：「不知是哪來的海盜船有天大的膽子敢襲擊帝國的鈦戰機啊。」

這下情況更糟糕了。路克心想。

這時突然身旁的維達帶著怒氣啐了一聲，路克都還來不及搞清楚該怎麼辦的時候，突然眼角看見一道紅光。

「抓緊我！」

接著迎接路克的就是維達的手還有鋪天蓋地的黑暗---。

6.  
「果然裝上維生設備會讓速度降低許多。」

「我以為是離子推進器失效的問題？」

「若是原本機型，這種程度的故障，以你的技術不至於落到如此下場。」

「哼嗯。」

「......」

「......」

「......如果民眾知道達斯維達被一艘小型海盜船擊落，應該會造成不小的打擊吧。」

「你很緊張嗎？」

嘴角揚起不懷好意的弧度，維達盯著壓在自己上方、渾身僵硬的人，金色雙眸頗有興致看對方沒被空間限制住的右手，不斷擺弄儀器表，彷彿那在撞擊下都變形的東西能運作似的。

「沒有。」迅速到可疑的否認。

因為墜落力道而變形的機身，讓兩人幾乎密合地貼在一起。雖然要探詢更早原因的話，是由於維達在機翼落地前，解開安全帶將路克抱在懷裡所致。

然而身為被用肉身保護的那方，於情於理都不應該抱怨才是。

雖然、還是、很尷尬......

不屬於自己的溫度穿過衣料貼在肌膚上，難以忽略又過於灼熱。

「那就別亂磨蹭，你的腿壓在光劍上了。」

......

由於姿勢的特殊性，他竟一時不知道對方是說正經的那個、還是有歧義的那個。

未等耳根泛紅的人做出更多回應，維達只是伸手將路克的頭壓在自己肩膀上，護住最為脆弱的脖頸，隔著皮革手套輕揉蜜色的髮絲，耐心哄著。

「安分點。」

原本環在路克腰上的手貼上後方金屬，喀噠的斷裂聲自頭頂傳來，堅硬的外殼彷彿紙箱般被不知名的力量掀了開來。

一出現活動空間，路克便用最快的速度鑽了出去。而維達只是慢悠悠地跟在後頭，用著不像是被迫墜降的神情打量四周環境，最後緩緩吐出一句評語。

「我討厭沙子。」

7.  
「韋奇。」

「嗯？」

被人呼喚一聲後便了無聲息，韋奇停下清點槍械，以及好似永無止盡的女友話題，抬頭看向明顯有心事的王子殿下，挑起眉示意對方繼續。

「我就是想問......」含糊又充滿鼻音，「你真覺得愛能使人改變？」

「你說我為了瑪姬，開始維修完後都會清理一遍手指甲這件事情？」這是方才談論的話題點之一。

「呃、也許是還要再更大點的改變？」路克微皺起眉，「但那樣的改變是好的。」

「相信我。」韋奇露出一抹曖昧的笑容，「每個希望愛人為自己改變的，都認為自己才是對的。」

「好吧，那如果說，這個改變是他也想要的呢？就只是、只是少了個契機？或者說推力？」

「你怎麼知道他想改變了？」

「......我就是知道......至少有一部分......」

在自己眼中還是個男孩的人咕噥著，韋奇加大了笑容，回頭繼續清點義軍的補給：「所以你打算和我聊聊那個人了嗎？」

「哪個人？」

「喔，別裝傻了。」給了眨著藍色大眼、打算玩迷糊仗的路克不屑的一眼，「就是那個金棕髮藍眼的人啊！我覺得是個男的，但畢格斯認為是位女孩。」

聞言，路克笑了聲，頗有興致托著腮看過去：「你怎麼知道是金棕髮和藍眼睛？」

「這是男人間的情報蒐集與分析，小孩子不懂。」

「哼嗯。」

「男的？女的？」

路克只是笑盈盈回望著他。

明白對方這是開啟了政客模式，韋奇做了個誇張的嘆息：「行吧，起碼我對外貌的推測還是很準的，遲早能抓出那位偷走王子殿下芳心的幸運兒。」

你要真往藍眼的人去找，只怕找一輩子也抓不到正確的人。路克心想。

一開始他以為自己看錯了，或者是光線影響的問題。直到他終於忍不住讓R2偷偷錄影下來，這才確認了那抹天藍並非幻覺。

然而除了R2這份錄影外，全息網路上沒有任何影像資料能證明這件事。

所以他為此下了個粗淺的判斷，那雙金眸只在他面前如此變換過。

縱然他仍未明白顏色變化的原因，但他並不傻，也不像別人以為的對感情遲鈍。

那個人對他的愛戀。

他對那個人的動情。

路克大大嘆了聲氣，引來韋奇的一秒關注，跟一句小孩子別皺眉嘆氣裝老成。

「我都十七了。」

「是啊是啊，都到了瞞著爸爸媽媽談戀愛的年紀了。」

8.  
好在這顆星球並非只有沙子。維達離開沙灘到樹林裡走了一圈，尋到一個﹝在他來之後﹞無生物居住的山洞，足以讓他們渡過即將來臨的夜晚。

取下足夠的份量，將剩下的肉塊往崖下丟後，維達回到原來降落的沙灘上。他的小傢伙聽話地在原地等他，卻多了位同伴。

「我想這應該不是晚餐的加菜？」

「不。」掌心細細感受懷裡的絨毛，路克抬眼對上透著天藍的金眸，嘴角的笑意更深，「牠是來跟我們一起分享晚餐的。」

路克的食量比他想像中小了許多，好在被他抱在臂彎裡的貓科幼獸，幫他解決了食物剩下的煩憂。

「這種動物本來應該跟父母生活在一起，直到成年。」食指輕搔幼獸的眉間，逗出舒服的咕嚕聲，「可是牠被拋棄了......就和我一樣。」

輕聲的低語，裡頭沒有包含太多情緒，像是陳述一件令人哀嘆、但早已過去而不需執著的事實。路克無意挑起什麼，只是在這樣放鬆的環境下，自然而然脫口而出。

「胡說！」

對維達突來的憤怒感到驚訝，路克望進對方被金黃填滿的雙眸，張了張口卻吐不出哪怕一個字。

感受到壓迫的幼獸皮毛炸開，咧開嘴低吼的聲音，將維達的理智一把拉回。

「這不是我感受到的事實。」儘管心中有千言萬語想對眼前人訴說，可適當的時機仍未到來，而他只能獨自吞下。

路克悶悶應了聲，轉而低首安撫受到驚嚇的幼獸，藍眸餘光悄悄看向轉身不再言語之人。

原本恬靜的氛圍不存，只餘令人難受的沉默，以及海浪拍打岸邊的聲響。

在維達生氣之時，除了路克本身的訝異外，另一股情感亦在剎那間，如濃墨般灌進了自己的胸口──那是漆黑而化不開的強烈悲傷。

這股不知從何而來的情緒，盤踞在自己的心尖狠狠噬咬著。直至對方道出第二句話時，這份痛楚又像是幻覺般消散而去。

他的心中滿是疑惑，卻無從道出。

「在你去探查樹林時，我試圖修了下機上的通訊設備。」

「......」

「毀損太嚴重無法啟動，定位系統也完全燒壞了。」他觀察著維達的神情，見對方似乎平靜了下來，繼續道，「不知道科洛桑那裡會不會發現我們。」

「有R2在，不用擔心。」

聽見維達聲調如常，路克湛藍的雙眸一掃先前的黯淡，嘴邊微微揚起令人心悅的弧度：「你似乎很信任它。」

「你永遠可以相信機器人。」

「我還以為你不怎麼喜歡它，有鑑於你們曾經發生過一段爭吵。」加上R2總是找盡藉口要避開你。路克吞下這句話沒有說出口。

「......它曾經將我最珍愛的東西藏了起來。」

「欸？」

維達深深凝視著路克，打斷了對方欲說出口的話語：「不要緊，我已經找到了。」

「而且這次我絕對不會放手。」

9.  
「你說你感受到......是因為原力嗎？」

「是。」

沒頭沒尾的問話，維達卻知道路克在詢問的是什麼。

得到回覆的人將身上的披風攏緊，盯著眼前燃燒的火堆，讓沉默繼續盤旋在安靜的山洞裡。

「我爸媽一直對我很好。」他抿起唇，帶著愧疚與不安的，「我知道這不應該，只是……在我心裡，總有一部分是破碎的。」

貝爾說他們是在街角撿到他的──襁褓中的嬰兒，不知父母為誰，只留下一張寫著名字的卡片。

他愛他的養父母，這是毋庸懷疑的。可是縱然他得到再多寵愛，每當他想起自己的親生父母不要他了，心中依舊滿是失落。

彷彿靈魂被人硬生生撕成兩半一樣。

「謝謝你告訴我，我並不是被拋棄的。」沒有理由的，他願意相信維達說的話為真實。而這的確讓他好過許多。

「路克……你的父親……如果你的父母能選擇，他們不會將你一個人留下。」維達的聲音聽起來低又乾啞，「相信我，失去你的每分每秒都是煎熬。」

這並不常見，讓維達在短短一日內，表現出冷漠或者不快以外的情緒。不過，路克於他向來是特例吧？他們相處的時間嚴格說起不算多，但每一次都能發現對方新的一面，而每一次、都讓他更加陷入而抽不開身。

路克看著他隱忍的表情，胡思亂想的時間裡，不自覺便湊了過去，手臂貼著手臂，試圖傳遞熱度與安撫一般。

「我相信你。」他淺淺笑著，藍眸比納布的湖水還柔軟，「你是怎麼用原力知道這些事情的？我就是有些好奇，你可以不用回答。」

畢竟原力在帝國皇帝的統治下，與那傳說中的絕地武士掛勾，是為禁忌的話題。若非周遭無人，而面前的人又是維達，路克也不會這樣張口便問。

「那是很高深的技術，你還學不來。」

「可是我本來就、」

「原力存在於每個人、每個生物甚至天空與土壤中，你只是需要去感受它。」

路克眨了眨眼，而後露出一個狡詐的笑容：「你知道你現在在談論的是那個吧？被稱作巫術的原力、被大人拿來嚇唬孩童的原力？」

維達嗤了聲，挑眉看回去，彷彿在說他可沒看到對方被嚇唬，只看到他對原力的好奇與興趣。

「閉上眼，伸手去觸碰它。你就會明白我所說的。」

聞言，路克順從地閉起雙眼，左手從寬大的袖子裡伸出。

然後他聽到了耳邊的輕笑。他還未能感受到原力的存在，可他知道對方的心情確實好了許多，而這使他忍不住輕揚起嘴角。

「這樣很可愛，但不是。」

維達抬手自路克背後繞過，扣住相較他而言顯得小巧的手，拉回放在路克腿上。如同被攬在懷裡的姿勢，讓路克頓時緊張起來，雖然在他套上被維達丟過來的披風時，周遭早就充滿了對方的氣味，可是現下真人貼過來的熱度、若有似無撒在額角的呼息，絕非單單一件衣物可比。

更別提絲毫沒有移開的打算，還扣得更緊的左手了。

「專注。」

他在心中腹誹了兩句，隨後跟著低沉嗓音的指引調整呼吸，試圖讓自己進入冥想的狀態。他不確定自己是特別有天分，亦或是產生了幻覺，但他分明處在黑暗中，卻感知到了整個山洞的狀態。

這對他來說是充滿驚奇的。

路克望了望四周，想繼續擴散知覺到洞外，卻停下了腳步。

一個自己不該離開的念頭充斥在腦海中，所以他沉下了雀躍的心情，試圖從與自身的對話裡，找到這個想念的源頭。

於是他發現了身旁燃燒的火焰。

與自己身上螢火般的點點白光不同，那火焰是漆黑而沉重，又帶著炙熱難耐的溫度，如同......穆斯塔法的熔岩。

被自己一閃而過的想法驚了下。路克不曾去過那顆星球，但他知道那裡的暗無天日，也知道那裡有著維達最常待著的私人堡壘。

為什麼要選擇那樣的住所呢？路克無數次在心中問過，卻一次也沒有真正向能給他答案的人提出。

自己也未注意到的，路克將所有的感知都集中在探詢那火焰上。他感受到對方的憤怒、厭惡、還有很深、很深的悲傷和痛苦。

一時之間，那離自己而去的傷痛又糾纏回心頭，壓迫著心臟好似要停止跳動般，胸口劇烈抽痛著、不能呼吸、難以言喻的情感順著喉頭沖上鼻間。

可是他卻忍不住繼續往那火焰靠近，指尖觸碰的瞬間，黑洞一般的恐懼與絕望席捲而來。

然後他被對方自靈魂上狠狠推了開來。

他張開眼，額頭佈滿薄汗，一滴水珠順著眉骨滑至眼角最終墜下，如同眼淚滴落。

他看到維達眼裡的複雜情緒，似想責備卻未能出口，而後化為一聲嘆息。

沒有言語，維達撫上路克的臉頰，不同於另隻手的熱度，機械義肢有那隔著手套也擋不住的冰涼，可他仍是靠了過去，帶著濕氣的藍眸輕眨。

他想著那團火焰傳來的悲鳴。

對西斯尊主、帝國第二人來說，恐懼兩個字是如此的可笑不真實。

不、不是這樣的。

路克否決自己的想法。他所感受到的恐懼，是對於失去。

他是如此害怕著失去，日日夜夜被不知何時會失去摯愛的不安折磨著。

「你在害怕嗎？」

「……Everyday in my life.」

10.  
縱使剛醒時會有一段迷糊期，但路克並沒有賴床的習慣。無奈穿過髮絲的撫摸太過舒服，他現在不想張開雙眼，只是遵從本能往熱源更靠近。

鼻尖碰到了對方的胸膛，環繞著自己的氣息是令人放鬆的草木味。他在心裡反駁著外人對於達斯維達的猜測──他不是皇帝製造出來的機器人，身上當然不是機油味。

頭上的輕撫停了下來，路克動了動腦袋，像隻尋求主人繼續愛撫的貓。對方的確有所回應，指腹按壓著滑下，在耳後畫圈停留了會，然後順著年少的下顎線條，將本質上就是在賴床的人用外力抬起下巴。

帶著些許抱怨的藍眸睜開，焦點緩慢聚集，直至如他一般湛藍的雙眸映入心底，消去他所有含在喉嚨的不滿。

維達的眼是晨曦一樣的藍，卻比他見過的任何天空都還要美麗。

「它能一直保持藍色嗎？」大腦還來不及審核的話語脫口而出。

維達似乎是愣了下，隨後了然，卻沒有正面回應路克的問題。

「這取決於你。」

路克不明白維達的意思。

維達身上總有很多他不能明白的事情。他能懂對方說的每一句話，可他不明白隱藏在背後的涵義是什麼；他知道對方眼中的愛戀，可他不明白維達眸底的複雜情感又是什麼。

他也不明白自己。

為什麼每一次告訴自己應該遠離，卻又下意識抓住機會讓彼此更加靠近。

唇瓣貼合的溫度讓路克清醒了些，但他沒有後悔，只是輕輕廝磨著。

其實這觸感有些癢，他在心裡道。

被他認定為最美的藍，將情感毫無保留寫在眼中。於是他退開的雙唇又被人攫住，卻不再是輕描淡寫地磨蹭。

「張開。」

拇指腹按上他的下唇，於是他順從地接受了對方的一切。

細小的水聲在山洞中被放大，但路克並沒有心思去注意這些。過深的侵略引出一聲嗚咽，他努力在唇舌交纏間汲取空氣。維達在親吻中調整了姿勢，將懷裡人完完全全壓在身下，哪裡都去不了、一絲逃離的機會也沒有。

笨拙的回吻安撫不住粗暴，只讓掠奪的欲望愈發張狂。冰涼的手掌揉著纖細的側腰，過於敏感的身子藏不住反應地顫抖，他拉起白衣下擺，順著腹部紋理將布料推至胸口。

「冷。」

不管是皮質或底下的金屬都散著涼氣，路克吸著鼻子道，含在他人嘴裡的話語，比起怨言更像是撒嬌。

「忍一下。」

維達放開被自己蹂躪到有些紅腫的雙唇，向下移動舔吻路克胸口的尖端。

冷不防倒抽了口氣，濕熱的觸感讓路克下意識扭動想離開，卻只是被抓住了空隙，將身體擠進雙腿之間，維達單手托住路克的臀部，往自己的方向壓去。

猛然挺進而貼上的炙熱逼出路克的呻吟，過於黏膩的聲音比起水聲更令人羞恥，湛藍的雙眸濛上一層水霧，看起來可憐兮兮的。

雖然很想舔舐那泛紅的小腹肌膚，但維達更捨不得被犬齒咬住的唇瓣，所以他再度欺上泛著水光的雙唇。

「等、等等。」

顫抖著推開與自己同樣喘著氣的人，另隻手抓住正解開皮帶探入的指尖。

「為什麼？」維達啞著聲音，盡可能溫柔咬著形狀美好的唇。

「有點......太快。」

「我給了你選擇時間的權力。」

「......我以為應該是同意與否的權力？」

聞言，維達低低笑了。

「你不能拒絕我。」用巧勁掙脫的手直直握住還未甦醒的慾望，「你也不能逃離我。」

溫度持續攀升。

柔軟的舌被緊緊糾纏住，怕傷到對方而只能乖乖張開的嘴，隨著下身的快感洩漏出呻吟，纖長的睫毛染上水氣、視線模糊，但他不想閉上眼。

似是感受到他的情緒，對方稍稍退了開來，而他則是抬首貼近，濕潤的舌尖舔過那人的眼角，然後是覆上眼皮的唇。

「嗯......」

收緊的掌心使路克控制不住偏開了頭，維達順勢咬上爬滿潮紅的側頸，牙齒下的脈動是如此有力，帶起他心臟於胸口跳動的聲響。

突然離開自己的熱度讓路克感到失落，他困惑地看向維達，換來一個在額上安撫的親吻。

黑色的披風被不同於溫柔親吻的急躁扯了下來，路克被指引著跪趴在布料上，領口也被解開卻未脫去，只是褪下上衣直至腰身。

覆上的人又吻了吻他的頸側，而後將灼熱頂進路克併緊的腿間。會陰被摩擦的刺激讓路克喘了聲，秀氣的性器再次被包覆住，已經嘗過情慾之下，也不自覺隨著對方的節奏擺動腰肢。

「哈啊......嗯......」

與腿間律動相同霸道的手指塞進路克嘴裡，無論他用舌頭如何頂弄都不退出，反使黑色手套在軟舌舔濕下更顯情色。

對於機械義肢他可就沒有顧忌，洩憤亦或是將承受不住的熱度發洩在上頭，牙齒緊緊地咬住。性感的低笑聲自後頭傳來，身下的頂弄加大，縱然非是實際的侵入，卻也讓路克覺得身與心都讓對方操弄得一蹋糊塗。

維達低頭吻著路克的肩胛骨，在因情熱而泛紅的肌膚上，留下更深的鮮紅印痕。

他想自己可能對天使一詞有著特殊喜好吧，不然為何覺得那裡應當會長出潔白的羽翼呢？

只可惜。

指腹用力摩擦頂端，身下帶著哭嗓的呻吟與喘息加深他眼中的慾望，不比金眸減去多少掠奪本能的藍眸瞇起。

不管他的翅膀再美麗，他都會毫不留情地將它扯下。

他只能屬於自己。

支撐不住頂弄力道的身體向前傾去，趴伏下來的姿勢使腰部更加抬起，維達加快了抽送的速度，最後在淚水自路克雙眸滑落之刻同時釋放。

離開嘴裡的手扳過路克的頭，唇舌糾纏，將未曾散去的渴求送入，不願放開。


	2. Chapter 2

11.  
R2覺得他的機生，在遇上安納金後愈發困難了起來，還是幾何成長型。

發聲器被某種力量堵塞住，全身也動彈不得，R2只能乾瞪著鏡頭看他的小主人離去，而自己則是被不知名力量──好吧，他知道那是啥，不就是原力嘛──拖走。

「好久不見了啊，R2。」

鏡頭前陰沉的俊臉，讓他的發聲器縱然發不出聲音，也在默默尖叫著。

「你長本事了，敢跟歐比旺一起騙我。」達斯維達、安納金狠狠瞪著腳邊的宇航機器人，他放開了R2的發聲器，準備聽聽對方有什麼理由。

「什麼叫你只是在保護路克，我難道會對自己的兒子出手嗎？」

眼前的人類咬牙切齒低吼著，R2撇開它的頭，一副我哪知道你會不會的作態。然後它想起了已故的帕德美主人。

「......我知道。」安納金皺起眉頭，好似他的發聲器也被堵住一般，「白卜庭騙了我......他讓我以為......嘖、你以為我在查路克的出生時，沒有查到這件事嗎？」

R2安靜下來，程式跑動了一圈還未能得出定論，只得焦慮地動了動。

「怎麼？你還有什麼要告訴我的？」

「滴滴嘟──」

「不，我不會回去。」金色眸子閃著憤恨，「等我殺了白卜庭，這銀河系的規則都要由我來定。」

R2發出一聲悲鳴，心中下了決定。

「......」

「......」

「路克......我的孩子，他有提起過我嗎？」

對於達斯維達的誕生，R2其實也一直在生安納金的氣，它曾偷連上全息網路，看看對方都在做些什麼，而裡頭的殘虐和黑暗，都讓它更加堅定要將路克藏起來的決定。

可是如今，看著安納金落寞而痛苦的神情──是的，雖然它是機器人，但它還是能從面部表情和語調等，辨別出人類的情緒──它卻無法對他絕情。

沒等R2回應，安納金便自嘲一笑，纖長睫毛造成的陰影讓眸底一暗：「我猜歐嘉納夫婦對他很好，他大概不曾想過他的親生父親吧......反正我也不是個好父親。」

「......嘟──滴嘟。」

「筆記？」安納金愣了會，眸色在R2的分析儀中提高了一個亮度，「那還真是歐比旺僅存的良心作祟......如果可以，我倒想親自念給他聽。」

「滴滴滴。」

「我說了我不會回去，你也不許告訴他我是他父親、現在還不行。」安納金焦躁地撥了撥頭髮，「我不能讓白卜庭知道他的存在。」

R2尖叫著跳腳。

「我、不、會、再、次、失、去、他。」金黃的眸子亮得嚇人，「聽著，我可以原諒你這次，但你敢再搞什麼小動作，我就把你的零件一塊塊拆下來捏碎。」

面對西斯尊主的威嚇，R2只是用他畢生最大的音量分貝吼回去。

「R2？」

清脆的聲音讓一人一機都愣在當場，R2是最先恢復運算的那個，他迅速滑到小主人的身邊，滴滴答答向他哭訴著──當然沒有透漏先前對話，只道脾氣超差、人又超壞的西斯尊主，莫名其妙就要把它支解。

安納金心情複雜看路克蹲下身安撫了R2，而後抬起頭對自己抱歉一笑，生疏有別的反應，讓他曾以為不再跳動的心臟抽痛，皺著眉頭逕自離去。

R2抬頭，發現路克望著安納金離開的方向。幾乎日夜相伴跟隨路克十幾年了，R2當然知道他對安納金的崇拜，基於飛行員的敬佩；還有那在它面前便能坦白道出、不再隱藏的好感。

也許這就是人類所謂的血緣天性吧。R2心想。

可是R2也明白，只要安納金不願離開黑暗面的話，他終究只會讓小主人心碎，就像他曾讓所有愛他的人心碎一般。

R2又滑近了點，雖是冰冷的機身，卻也希望能給路克帶來一絲溫度。

「別撒嬌了，我猜又是你先挑事的吧。」他的小主人低頭，敲了敲自己藍色的殼子，「你別惹他，小心他真的生氣起來，把我跟你同樣一塊塊捏碎。」

R2心道，他說了他不會對你出手的。

......

然而安納金就是個騙子。

雖然機器人是沒有什麼道德觀啦，但毫無預警看到自家主人把自家小主人抱在腿上，黏呼呼地接吻還是很壓力山大的！

於是它CPU過熱後尖叫了。

小主人嚇了一大跳，手忙腳亂起身整理衣服，一邊問自己還有誰過來了。

R2半邊機身的運算程式在回答路克的問題，半邊的運算程式在分析那紅腫成一片的大腿內側──第一次痛恨自己的記憶體很大，所以什麼鬼東西都能留在槽裡沒清理掉。

安納金主人似乎心情挺好的，被打斷也只是帶著笑意瞥它一眼。

他一手攬住路克的腰，另手抓住了準備扣起領口的指，低首在肩頸交接處狠狠咬上。

「嘶......」

舌尖舔舐不淺的印痕，將滲出的血珠一滴滴吻去，最後親自幫人把領口整理好。

「免得你賴帳。」

「我才不會。」

噗滋滋。

「R2？」

安納金斜睨了一眼莫名啟動電擊裝置的機器人，淡淡道：「大概是路上的沙子卡住零件了。」

12.  
路克得承認，他做事的確時常憑著一股衝動，而不論結果好壞，他都會被關心自己的人好好教育一番──雖然他不一定會反省。

然而他還是第一次被罵到覺得自己真的是笨蛋。

把自己打橫抱起的人疾步前往醫療室，面色陰沉，難得針對他的怒氣燒得正旺，讓路克忍不住把頭埋進對方的肩頸。

縱然認錯態度良好，那人還是爆出了幾句非官方通用語，路克依稀能辨別出那來自外環星系，確切的星球便不得而知。當然了，就算聽不懂，他也能猜到那些必定不是什麼文雅的用詞。

右手背上傳來抽痛，路克將注意力分給還汩汩流著血的刀痕，傷口看著可怕其實並未傷到筋骨，不過也許是塗了點毒素，劃痕邊緣紫紅得嚇人。

手背很痛，可是他還是分散著思維。

例如維達大驚小怪的暴躁有點可愛。

又例如他傷的是手，為何要被抱在懷裡？

再例如他們雖確定了關係，但不約而同地並未向外道出，議會場上見了也只是當不熟。好在這波刺客來的人數甚多，大部分人都去避難了，而見到他倆如此的寥寥無幾(還都是不會亂說話的風暴兵)等等。

胡思亂想之餘，人早已被帶到醫療室裡，由機器人將傷口處理完畢。路克動了動手，確定這僅是皮外傷，除了手背上歪扭的疤痕外，不會影響他的日常生活。

維達還是緊皺著眉頭。路克抬手壓了壓他的眉心，然後被反握住貼在乾燥的唇上。

當時那人突然砍向維達右眼，被護在對方背後的路克，被刀光晃的來不及思考，也沒衡量過維達的能力是否可以躲過，身體便擅自行動起來。

他並不需要去解釋這些，只因他明白對方心中是知曉的。而路克也理解為何維達如此生氣，與其說是氣他，不如說是氣自己沒能保護好重要的人。

金黃眸底透著天藍，帶著懊惱和一絲心動，對上好似能包容一切的藍眼。維達偏過頭去，濕軟的舌在新生肌膚上游走，一點一點舔吻著，最後含住顫抖的指尖。

＊＊＊

「新的禮物？」布蕾哈溫柔地看著養子問道。

「嗯。」路克的手被養母拉了過去，白色露指手套與上頭裝飾的藍珀十分典雅，遮住手背上的疤痕之餘，也成了一個亮眼的裝飾。

布蕾哈看了會，柔軟的眼底突然參雜起悲傷，她緊緊握住已經比自己大了不少的手。

「媽媽？」

「.....他是帝國軍官吧？而且地位還不低。」

「......」

養子的反應驗證了她的猜測，她深吸口氣，強撐起笑容：「你可別小看身為母親的第六感喔。」

路克心頭一沉，喉頭上下滾動：「我沒對他說過什麼......我不會忘記自己的責任、」

然而布蕾哈只是搖了搖頭：「我不曾懷疑過這點，你跟你爸一個樣子，永遠把自己放在他人後面......而這正是我心疼你的地方。」

「我、」

「你能放下他嗎？」

布蕾哈一向是個溫柔又堅強的人，體貼而善良。

路克是第一次見到養母激動的模樣。

布蕾哈緊握住路克的手，直至發疼。她明知這是自私，卻又不住央求，只因自己不願看見，她從小捧在掌心裡呵護的孩子，哪一天將為那人落淚心碎的模樣。

她不知道對方是誰，但她能肯定那人的忠誠在於帝國且地位敏感，否則以路克的心性，縱然不是勸說對方加入義軍，也早就抓緊機會推著那人離開帝國了，又怎會對他閉口不言，對家裡則藏著掖著不讓他們知道呢？

貝爾以為這是感情不夠深，可她知道恰恰相反。能讓自己向來果決的孩子選擇逃避、糾纏著過一天算一天，那該是多捨不得放手的情感？

路克看著布蕾哈，過深的渴望使他鼻頭一酸，但他只是抿唇搖了搖頭。

「I can’t.」

13.  
嘻笑與輕呼的聲音在舞廳裡交錯而起。他們的小王子拒絕用傳統開舞的方式揭開生日，這倒是不讓人意外，那孩子向來不愛拘束；更何況，若他們真的全盯著對方跳舞，不說他會不會尷尬到滿臉通紅了，讓對方緊張到跳錯舞步甚至出糗並非他們本意，故而大家對宴會直接以宮廷群舞方式開場沒有任何異議。

然而在優美的音樂進行不到兩分鐘，提琴手拉弓一轉，整個樂團的曲子頓時輕快活潑起來，這情況全然不在他們的預料中。他們訝異地左右張望，只見奧德蘭的女王也不知所措看著養子，而王子只是揚唇一笑，抱著養母的腰身來了個轉身，踩著音樂節奏將舞伴帶上另一種步伐、帶著點調皮意味的。

察覺王子心中所想的賓客們忍不住笑出聲，也不拂了對方的心意，一個個都順著曲調擺動起來，可是就像故意搗蛋似的，節奏不斷變化，忽快忽慢是常有的事，不時還來幾個跳拍，弄得大家手忙腳亂、舞伴之間配合不當的輕撞、想跟上節拍而蹦跳的步伐，不成體統，卻又讓人壓抑不住愉快的心情，笑著數落彼此。

「路克！」布蕾哈笑罵了聲將她舉起來繞了兩圈的孩子，而對方只是笑著將養母抱住，在鬢邊落下一個吻，然後讓出了舞伴的位置，將美麗的女王交給了笑著對他搖頭的養父。

路克回過身，正要牽上下一位舞伴的手時，大廳的門忽地打開，音樂消失，緊接著的是靴子踩過地面及鎧甲磨擦的聲響，讓在場人頭皮發麻。

「原諒我的不請自來，歐嘉納議員。」

男人將沾上飄雪的外袍脫下，讓一旁的士兵接過，露出底下筆挺的軍裝，以及腰間從未離身的光劍。就軍人來說，在舞會上不著禮服是常見之事，畢竟那身軍服是他們的驕傲，不論男女皆相同。但奧德蘭在歐嘉納總督的治理下，是一顆沒有武裝兵力的星球，若有煙硝與血腥，那都是他人帶進來的。

面對奧德蘭總督與女王的問候，維達只是不冷不熱應對幾句，擺手讓人把皇帝交代他送過來的禮物呈上，不耐煩、傲慢、無禮，可沒人敢出聲，連呼吸都顯得小心翼翼。

金黃雙眸將視線移回藍色的身影上，抬腿向他走去，所有聲音彷彿被隔絕於外，只能聽見靴根叩在地板的聲音越發接近。路克得說，幸好對方還有點仁慈，將多數隨隊士兵都留在門口，否則這片令人窒息的寂靜，只怕會變成刺耳的尖叫聲。

維達在王子殿下的左前方停下腳步。不同於往常淺色衣服帶出的白淨無瑕，路克今天是一襲湛藍為主色的禮服，金色繡線勾出奧德蘭特有的花紋，與沙金色髮相襯，典雅之下又多了一絲待摘的誘人，他伸出手，在唇邊勾起一抹笑容，略為點頭示意道：「Shall we?」

相較先前的態度，用著標準禮節邀舞的維達勛爵，反倒使在場賓客精神更加緊繃。雖說如今男子或女子同舞並非奇事，但正式場合上仍如潛規則般去避免，故而同性舞伴幾乎是公開兩人情愫的象徵。

可那是帝國第二人、帶著武裝軍隊進入宴會的活武器，加上對方甫開口針對的便是議員閣下，讓人一時間實在難以產生旖旎之想法，只道是皇帝對年輕議員在議場上的表現有所不滿，故而挑上今日藉機施壓。

路克順著對方之意將手搭上，不負皇室禮儀淺淺一笑，仍是平穩如常的聲音讓樂團鳴奏，兩人隨後在大廳中央起舞。握在掌心的手沒有顫抖，但維達依舊能感受到對方冷靜下的不安，貼在肩胛骨上的右手下滑，最終停留在後腰的衣結上，如同安撫情緒般。

「我在這，別怕。」

輕語如同幻象，路克抬眼對上含著柔軟的雙眸，不多卻也足以讓他懸在心上的石頭落下。他並不怕皇帝針對自己議場上反調的話語，但他的養父身分並不只是單純的星球總督，故而當維達帶著軍隊出現時，他所生的憂慮遠比自身安危還要更多。

「嗯。」

對方也許不會知曉自己心中所想，但他信任著維達給他的保證，相信有他在身邊，今晚便不會發生任何讓自己害怕的事情。

放下心裡負擔的人呼了口氣，異於外圍觀舞之人的情緒不穩，路克的表情倒是放鬆許多，他藉著一個轉圈的動作，在對方拉回時多踩半步，額角靠在維達的頸窩，十分親暱的距離。一旁抽氣的聲音即便在音樂下都如此明顯，路克卻覺得無所謂，維達也沒有抗拒的意思，左手加重力道緊握住自己，透過皮革傳來的溫度使人沉溺。

維達沒有停留太久，跳完這支舞後便帶著下屬離去。路克虛握了下還沾有對方溫度的手，心裡想藉故身體不適退場，卻深知自己責任故而只能留下。

宴會結束之時已是午夜，貝爾本想將養子帶進書房，卻被布蕾哈拉走道大家都累了，有話明日再說。路克向養父母道了晚安，撐著擔憂他的R2，踩著虛浮的步伐往房間走去。他極少飲酒，但今天一方面日子特殊，另方面又有意外之人帶來不安，所以他在平撫賓客情緒之下，仍是多少喝了些，酒精沒給暈呼呼的腦袋帶來愉悅，反倒增添了一絲躁動。

黑暗中，倏地被人自背後擒住的動作，讓他的頭更暈了些，所幸那人懷抱帶來的溫度還算熨貼，路克就勉強將兩者扯平不計較。

「如果你答應不傷害我的話，那邊的小機器人就任你作為了。」

面對小主人捉弄的戲劇腔，R2飛快轉著頭頂並回以一串抗議的電子音。

「可惜我對它沒興趣。」

聞言，路克唔了聲，轉過身主動攬住早該離去之人，推著他向後直至跌入柔暖的床榻，夜晚的房間裡只有窗外映著雪的微弱光線打入，路克騎在維達的腰上，彎下身吻住乾燥的唇瓣，輕而軟的摩娑，舌尖徐徐舔過。

明白自己又被拋下的R2識趣，沒發出聲音靜悄悄離去，想著它也許可以去找些事情來做，比如說修復好被主人破壞掉的安保系統之類的。

路克在應對客人時又想了很多事，其中包含維達來此的真正意圖。塔金構想的版圖早成定案，而沒有實權的議會已失去任何影響的機會，再加上維達先前親自替自己擋去刺客的態度，實在沒有必要再對他一個小議員有任何施壓，而他能想到的只有另一種可能性。

施壓是真，對象卻未必是他。

維達在他的嘴角落下親吻，應了聲作為猜想的肯定。

「前年皇帝視察軍校時，特意喊我作陪也是？」

指背來回撫過酒精薰紅的臉頰：「不要小看皇帝的能力。」

「我給你添麻煩了嗎？」

「無所謂。我並不是很在意你以外的事情。」

路克偏過頭，道：「所以你才拖到這麼晚。」

雖未出口求證過──莫名的，他覺得對方會承認是自己，可不會坦承原因──，但他在進入軍校與維達接觸後，便隱約察覺到多年匿名禮物的來源。

維達沉默了會：「先說清楚，你小時候我可沒有、」

「你有的話我爸會發瘋的，他一直以為那些是同齡人或者學長姐之類送的。」

他看貝爾歐嘉納今晚就快瘋了，尤其在他向路克邀舞的時候。維達毫無愧疚在心中哼道，誰讓他跟歐比旺一起偷走路克。努力壓下自己兒子喚別人爸爸的不悅，另個自對話中透漏的訊息讓他更在意。

「他知道？」

「知道你的存在，不清楚名字。」路克指尖撥弄著身下人的領口，好似對那裡起了十分的興趣，「我也沒去提......我不認為他們能理解......」

他的狀況不太對勁。維達本以為對方是累了，但現下看來，路克自方才便一直沉著臉是有其他原因的。尚未組織言語詢問，路克便又繼續開口。

「你想公開嗎？」

空間裡頓時剩下兩人起伏的呼吸聲，帶上僵持意味的。維達盯著路克的雙眸判斷，對方雖是有些醉了影響情緒，但眼底的藍透露出這並非在玩笑。

路克的手扣住布料，藏不住的輕顫，透過貼在鎖骨上的指尖傳來。維達靜靜感受這些，最後在心底嘆了口氣。

「我以為你想維持秘密？」

這兩個字像是按下什麼開關似的觸動，無法控制的水氣頓時蒙住雙眸。公開與否於路克沒有差別，反正如他所說，他不認為他們能理解他對維達的愛，他也不在乎別人接受或者反對，只是、他們關係的影響並非單純停留在兩人間。

路克沒有為走到今天這一步後悔過，但理智上他的確是該隱藏起這段關係。他愛的人做的幾乎每一件事情，都與自己肩上背負的立場相斥，公開引來關注，只是將那邊曝露在更多危險下，而這是他絕對不能做的事情。

他的確是醉了，酒精影響了自己的判斷力，也降低了他的耐受度，讓他以為自己不能再忍受被兩方撕扯的痛苦、讓他以為改變膠著的情況可以帶來不同的結局。

「你說得對。壞主意，忘了它吧。」

猛地起身之人被不容拒絕的力道拉回，固定在維達的懷裡。

「路克，你知道你能和我說任何事。」維達將路克偏開的頭轉向自己，掐在下顎的力道不重，但抵至喉頭的指背充滿佔有：「只一點，別對我說謊。」

他是知道的，懷裡人不在自己身邊時都去了哪裡、又做了些什麼。安納金或許是不能接受的吧，理解、認同、愛，曾經他想留住的太多，最後卻全數自指間流走；可是維達一無所有，權力、地位、力量，於他只是冰冷的鎧甲，無時無刻提醒自己不過是行走的武器，直到路克出現在他身邊，他被剝奪的生命才有了延續。

他不會再讓任何人奪走自己所愛。

至於路克的立場或想法都是其次，只要他乖乖待在自己觸手可及的位置，維達不在乎對方私下都做了什麼。當然，若路克因為那些事情而感到痛苦，也是他必須自己承擔的選擇。現在不行，但等到他清除擋在面前的障礙後，他們還有很多的時間可以解決這些。

金髮的人咬著下唇，胸口起伏，呼吸裡帶著一絲難以察覺的啜泣聲：「我不想失去你。」

這是實話。

「你不會的。」維達放開對他的箝制，將情緒低落的腦袋壓在肩上，手指順過柔軟的髮絲，一遍又一遍梳理，而後緩緩道：「即便在帝國裡我都有太多敵人，而我又不能隨時在你身邊，隱藏這件事是為了保護你。」

「我也不能失去你。」輕柔的吻落在蓬鬆金髮上，維達緊緊抱住自己的孩子，仔細感受肩頸被人用同樣力道環住的溫度。

14.  
他在漫天風沙中看見了一個人，年齡與他相差無幾。

露出的肌膚被沙塵無情拍打，順著口鼻侵入體內，血管裡塞滿了粗礪砂石。這是一顆不友善的星球，除了雙落日那半刻的美麗外，炙熱的太陽和寒酷的夜晚皆是煎熬。

所有的一切都是如此令人厭惡、想逃離，唯有母親溫暖的擁抱是唯一救贖。

可他懷裡所能抓住的只是一抹冰冷。

沙地染上大片鮮血，生靈的哀號在耳邊迴盪。勢均力敵才能稱作戰鬥，眼前展現的只是一場屠殺。

他是知道的，再多殺戮和血液也喚不醒長眠的人，可是他無處宣洩。藍色的劍身浸在屍塊四濺的血霧中。他喘著氣，藍色的雙眸迷茫又無助，走向眷戀之人的每一個腳步，都有如踏在玻璃碎片上。

別離開我......求妳......

他抱著不會再睜眼的母親，啞著嗓音細語，一遍又一遍，直至夜晚的風將自己的溫度帶走、使他的身體與懷裡人一般冰冷。

路克向前踏了一步，那人似是有所感應地抬起眼，天藍下的金黃一閃而過，隨後被風起的沙塵埋沒、消散。

轉瞬之間，映入眼簾的成了滿片熔岩，連天空都是腥紅的血色。

被燒斷肌腱的大腿無力支撐身體，只能趴伏在滾燙的岩地上，炙熱的溫度彷彿要將身心燃盡，留下焦黑殘破的心臟。

含著淚光卻又不能掉下的淺藍看著他，張開嘴卻怕出口的只是哽咽哭聲。伏在地面上的人眸底已全然金黃，他與站立之人似乎在爭吵些什麼，最後有著淺藍雙眸的人滿是失望，泛紅著眼角而毅然決然、頭也不回地離去。

別......

金黃色雙眸盯著那人離去的背影，瞳孔四周環繞的鮮紅似是血凝結起淚痕。

別走......

路克蹲下身，緊鎖的眉間滿是心痛。

向對方伸出的手倏地被燙人的機械肢握住，用力往下扯去，迎接他的卻非熔岩，而是他再熟悉不過的懷抱。他自緊得發疼的擁抱縫隙看向外頭，湖水和綠茵構築出寧靜的美景，空中飄散著白色花瓣，在風裡夾帶著馨香。

可是他的痛楚是如此之深，直至麻木不堪；身體究竟是寒得刺骨，或者熱得灼傷都不再重要了。

他一無所有。

＊＊＊

路克自夢中驚醒，屋裡供應的暖氣沒有停歇，他的手腳卻冰冷到幾乎失去知覺。急促的呼吸使他嗆咳起來，背後也被汗水浸濕一大片，黏在肌膚上的布料更顯涼氣。他抬手摀上臉頰，淚珠落入掌心中，但他知道這並非自己的情緒。

自生日那天過後，他便斷斷續續夢到這些，有時候只是一個畫面、有時候甚至只是一種情感的纏繞，而今晚是他第一次如此清晰又完整的見到全貌。

床邊的R2突然離開待機狀態，伸出一隻機械爪戳了戳路克，滴滴嘟與路克道，有一封來自那邊的加密訊息傳到書房去了。

路克失神了會，緩緩抱住膝蓋，將身體蜷起，聲音悶在雙腿間：「執行者號？」

R2應了聲。

「傷亡呢？」

聽著小主人冷靜異常的聲調，R2向前滑行直至機體埃在床沿。路克沒有回應機器人無聲的關切，他忽地站了起來，外袍都沒披就要往門邊走。R2趕忙跟上，滴滴說著什麼。

「我知道這很危險，可皇帝的統治已經無法被參議院制衡了。」電子音在他腳邊又滴答了聲，路克握上門把的手因為R2說出的人名而停止，「......我不能在那裡最需要我的時候離他們而去，R2。」

他明白，一旦踏出這步，過往的平衡將被打破，他在現下必須選擇的，卻會導向他情感上最不願見到的結局。

但他並非毫無機會去改變。

路克想著方才的夢境，那並不僅僅是一個夢，而它正巧能解釋很多事情。憤恨、厭惡、無助、痛苦......他曾在維達身上感受到的情緒與違和......

他仍有選擇。


	3. Chapter 3

15.  
那是她母親的哭聲，沒有原因的，她就是知道。

她很痛苦──身體上的劇烈疼痛、心靈上的撕裂淌血。

這是新生與死亡共享的一天。

這個夢境沒有畫面，她所能感知到的只有聲音、觸覺、還有靈魂的嘶吼。她聽見母親虛弱的聲音喊著女孩的名字，還有一位聲音柔和的男人，並不是她的父親、可是他與她的父母關係親密。

黑暗中，她「看見」兩個純白的能量體，一個堅毅不拔、一個則如雪消融。她聽不清母親含在喉間最後一句話，只是靜靜看著白色的光如煙花熄滅。而男人本就破碎的心靈，隨著又一位心愛人的死亡，變得更加殘敗不堪。

這是新生與死亡共享的一天。

那名溫柔卻又哀傷的男人明白，明白這並非單指母親與新生兒。

16.  
船艦在震動著，路克猜是主反應爐被破壞的關係。他蹲下身將乘載無數生命的資料放進R2內，低聲道：「去吧。」

小機器人不安地左右搖擺。

「他不會傷害我的。」

路克將仍掛心他的R2向前推去。風暴兵於藍白機身消失在轉角後出現，路克深吸口氣，沒有反抗地讓雙手被銬上束縛，任由他們將自己帶到終要面對的人前。

「帝國參議院不會對此坐視不管的，當他們發現你攻擊了外交船、」

「省省你的小把戲吧，殿下。」隔著手套掐住下顎的力道足以留下紅痕，「叛軍的間諜單方向你的船傳送了訊息，我要知道那東西在哪裡。」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」

路克毫無畏縮地盯著維達，那雙金眸裡並沒有氣急敗壞的怒意，只是一片冰冷如深淵。

17.  
「我知道他。」莉亞看著投影裡的人，「路克歐嘉納議員，他參與了不少福利項目試圖平衡人民貧富，還有好幾個邊緣星球的再造計畫。」

她聽來往的星際商人提過好幾次這位參議員，也因為好奇去找了這人的資料，偶爾還想過對方會不會有注意到塔圖因的一天。

「原來他是反抗軍的一員。」莉亞心中對金髮男人的印象越發好起來。

R2將不斷重複同一句話的影像收起，向金色機器人說了些什麼。

「不，你現在的擁有者是莉亞天行者。」C3PO道，「雖然我覺得你有點眼熟，我們難道曾經共事過嗎？我的記憶在到這裡時被清理過一次......總之，你得忘記你以前的主人，不管是這位歐嘉納、還是你要去找的肯諾比，明白嗎？從今天起，你得跟我一同侍奉莉亞主人。」

「嗶嗶滴！」

「現在太晚了，外面都是沙人。」雖然聽不懂二進位電子音，但能猜到其內容的莉亞站起身，將工具放到C3PO手上，並向R2道，「明天一早我就帶你去找班肯諾比，我有種感覺，他也許知道你要找的人在哪裡。」

「滴嘟。」

「......不、我不覺得莉亞主人喜歡你多過我。」

18.  
囚室的門關了起來，金屬相撞的沉重聲打在耳膜上。不似常人會有的想法，單獨與維達處在同一空間的事實，反倒讓路克輕鬆了些，雖然他知道自己再怎麼仗著對方的寵愛，恐怕也難逃這次。

「別看了。」總算開口的人止住了不斷飄向IT-O的視線，自他進來後便沒有再看向他的雙眸抬起，維達向前走了一步，低頭道，「那東西不會用在你身上，而我也不認為它能使你開口。」

「你是什麼時候知道的？」對方表現不像他預想的、對遭遇背叛感到訝異與憤怒，故而他只能猜測維達早就知道他的小動作。

「你覺得你現在有資格問我話嗎？」

「......」

「告訴我叛軍的基地在哪。」指背在路克的臉頰滑過，對方沒有抗拒的反應讓維達惡劣的心情好了些。他是不在乎路克跟叛軍牽扯不清，但他對於路克將性命都賭上這點十分不滿，「塔金的耐心有限，到時我要帶走你會多上許多麻煩。」

「你知道我不會說的。」

「哼，你的思想會告訴我的。」

路克皺眉，而忽地緊繃的頭皮、彷彿被人撬開頭殼深入的刺痛，解開了他的疑惑。路克不曾受過原力訓練，但他的心智足夠堅定，維達探尋了一會皆未找到自己需要的，他嘖了聲，盡量不去傷害對方神智再深入些，卻被鋪天蓋地反噬自己的岩漿震住，他猛地抽身，臉上滿是被人冒犯的怒意。

「......安納金......」額角全是汗水，路克張著失焦的雙眼，自己也沒有意識到地脫口而出。

「那個名字對我來說已經沒有任何意義了。」

維達暴躁的語氣將路克的神智拉回，他們之間的鍵結仍未完全剝離，而這份自對方身上傳來的波動，反倒使他平靜異常。

「安納金才是你真正的名字，你只不過忘了而已。」

「別裝作你很了解我的模樣。」

「我是。」

沒有被他的言語刺傷或動搖，那雙眼只是直視著自己，過於純粹的天藍不帶一絲雜質，讓維達一時間產生無所遁形的錯覺。

「我可以感覺到。」

19.  
「達斯維達......」首次知曉父親死亡真相，莉亞將手裡的光劍握緊，「這就是為什麼我母親如此悲痛的原因？」

對於莉亞的喃喃自語感到訝異，歐比旺出口詢問：「你母親？」

「雖然那只是一個夢境，但我覺得它是真實發生過的。」見歐比旺沒有質疑，反倒有鼓勵她說下去的意思，莉亞繼續道：「我夢見她生產時的模樣，沒有畫面，只是聲音跟一些模糊的感覺。還有一個男人......那是你嗎？」

歐比旺指腹摩娑奶金色的鬍子，垂眼思索了會：「妳身上果然有著很強的原力......還有嗎？」

「除了他們兩人好似永無止盡的悲傷外，沒有了。」

眼前的男人勾起一抹痛苦的笑容。

「都是我的錯。」歐比旺閉上眼嘆息，「如果我能更早發現他的異狀，你母親也不會因此死於心碎。」

「這才不是你的錯！」莉亞站了起來，眼底燃燒的怒火讓歐比旺想起她父親，「都是達斯維達的錯，是他害死了我的父母。」

歐比旺深深望了莉亞一眼，然後起身道：「這提醒了我，我們還有一件重要的事情得做。」

順著男人的操作，R2嗶的一聲將路克完整的錄像播放出來，莉亞暫且放下了怒氣，專心從影像中的訊息分析現況。她不會知道的是，當路克歐嘉納的身影出現之際，歐比旺在原力中產生的波動，與他每一次看著自己時相同。

「莉亞，如果妳跟我一同前往奧德蘭，妳必須學習如何使用原力。」

「我得先回去告訴歐文叔叔跟貝魯嬸嬸。」

「我恐怕他們不會答應的。」歐比旺笑道。

聞言，莉亞搖了搖頭，回道：「我並不是回去徵求同意的，我只是不能就這樣一聲不響離開，跟著歐比旺肯諾比投身愚蠢又理想化的反抗行動，像我父親當年一樣。」

莉亞引用了他方才說的話。

「我不像我的朋友一樣想離開這裡，與叔叔嬸嬸在濕氣農場渡過一生對我不算折磨。只是若有我能做到的、甚至是只有我能做到的事情，我就必須去做。」

歐比旺搖頭，帶著一絲無奈和寵愛：「妳在這點上可不像妳父親，而是和妳的母親一模一樣。」

莉亞笑了。

20.  
「塔金總督，我早該猜到是你在背後操控這件事情。」路克望著軍裝筆直的男人，繼續道：「但我是該感謝你讓我下定了決心。」

意有所指的言語讓維達瞥了路克一眼。

雙手被銬在身後，卻沒有身為階下囚的姿態，仍是冷靜著聲調和收斂情緒的面容，讓塔金勾起嘴角，揉捏著欣賞與嘲諷。漫不經心宣告對方死刑的話語，沒有換取路克絲毫反應，而當他邁開步伐向人展示武裝空間站時，則引來了對方的反駁。

「你可以繼續施加恐懼在人民身上，但這不會幫助你鞏固自己的政權。暴政之下只會換來更多的反抗。」

「在我顯示了這空間站的武力後，就不會有任何人膽敢抵抗帝國了。」塔金向路克走近，帶著殘酷：「既然你不願告訴我叛軍的基地，我只能被迫選擇你的故鄉奧德蘭，來當我的第一個試驗品。」

「不。」

築起的高牆總算在聽到故鄉之名時崩毀，路克顫抖的聲線很好的取悅了塔金。

「奧德蘭是個與世無爭的地方，我們連武器都沒有，你不能、」路克忍不住向塔金的方向跨步，銬著雙手的枷鎖卻被人自後方扯住，皮革若有似無貼在手腕上，那股冰涼順著肌膚鑽入，心頭喀噔了聲，來不及品嘗首次在那人身旁卻仍升起的恐懼，塔金便轉過身繼續逼問。

「你想要另一個目標嗎？那就說出來啊。」軍靴打在地面的聲音，較之死刑宣判更加冷血：「我已經厭倦了一再詢問......叛軍基地在哪裡？」

路克望著視線中美麗的、孕育他的星球，心裡掙扎萬分，左右選擇對他而言都是犧牲與背叛，眼底的天藍蒙上一層塵埃。

「……丹圖因。」

可是這並沒有將他的故鄉自危機中解救出來，只是讓他的存在同時搭上兩顆星球的命運。

「不、不......不！」

路克掙扎的動作過大，手腕被枷鎖磨出血痕。無數生靈的嘶吼在腦中炸開，不過一瞬的時間，那些恐懼和悲哀又像被消抹般歸於寂靜，可是他的傷痛卻無法被停止。

控制台竄出電流，艙室裡的燈源閃爍，空氣彷彿凍結似的詭譎。不安的情緒蔓延，縱是訓練有素的軍官都忍不住環顧四周，這也使他們錯過維達抬手遮住路克雙眼的動作。緊繃的氣氛並未持續很久，快得如一場幻覺，只有部分零件的毀損能證明那幾秒的異常。

「看來，你的得意之作出了點小問題。」

維達單手撐住昏厥過去的路克，平淡的聲調聽在塔金耳中多了些諷刺，他瞪向一旁的帝國軍官，令他們立刻找出問題並修好。而另一位監督者明顯對此興致缺缺，抱起人便踏步離開，不去理會刺在後背上的探詢目光。

21.  
即使在過了三四十年後，白霜悄然覆上髮絲，而她的孩子都長大成人，莉亞仍能想起最初心跳的瞬間。

從來只在網上看見的身影，此時靜靜抱膝縮在角落裡，幾乎為標誌性的沙金色髮，在蒼白空間裡是唯一的焦點。聽見來人的聲音，他的注意力自躺在掌心上的吊墜離開，還泛紅的眼角瞥向莉亞，她頓時有種想法，自己也許不是對方期待的身影，因為那人的藍眸在之後更灰暗了些。

「有什麼事嗎？」似是疲憊不堪地移開視線，右手抵住額頭，繫在手套上的吊飾在擺動下變換顏色。

莉亞這才回過神來，趕忙拿下隱藏面容的頭盔：「我是莉亞天行者，我是來這裡救你的。」

「天行者？」

她報上姓名幹什麼呢？誰認識什麼天行者啊！莉亞心中暗罵自己，外頭交戰的槍聲傳進耳裡，她急地一把抓住路克的手向外扯去。

「歐比旺肯諾比也在這裡，跟我來！」

……

「所以你們的計畫並沒有包含如何出去。」

「閉嘴！」韓索羅下意識轉過頭大吼，這才發現那天殺的王子殿下並非在諷刺，連個眼神都沒有給他，只是單純陳述事實，手上還握著一顆球體搗鼓，然後往側後方牆壁用力一丟。

碰的聲炸開一條通道，路克拿過莉亞手上的爆能槍，射出的光束打飛了幾個風暴兵的槍枝，空出的間隙讓他們暫且自困境中脫離。

有那東西幹什麼不自己逃跑呀？韓在心中腹誹道。而人生中少有的、被人墊後護著的經驗，讓他覺得渾身上下都不對勁起來，忍不住在對方拉下閘門隔開士兵之時，用力往那頭金髮巴下去，無視莉亞對他的怒吼，道：「嘿，kid，我不管你是不是英雄主義作祟、也不在乎你是不是想逃出去，總之你得活下來直到我拿到報酬為止。」

「報酬？」路克單手揉著發疼的腦袋，「你是僱傭兵？」

門板被破壞的聲音打斷了對話，他們只能繼續向前跑。繞過轉角，千年鷹終於再次出現。與它一同映入眼簾的還有風暴兵，以及維達與歐比旺交戰的身影。

當歐比旺消失在光劍下時，靈魂的悲鳴頓時在路克腦海中炸開，而那並不只是莉亞一人的。

爆能槍的光束穿過風暴兵的護衛，全數往乘載她所有仇恨的達斯維達射去，卻被紅色劍身一一擋開。深知無能為力及敵我差距的莉亞眼眶發熱，看了歐比旺落在地上的衣袍最後一眼，在C3PO的催促下轉身往船上跑去。

22.

R2把雅汶基地的座標輸入目的地，又與千年鷹的三個系統交流了一會後，這才慢悠悠移動到路克所在的艙室。

他們已經成功躲開鈦戰機的追擊，路克卻仍坐在控制砲火的椅子上，將臉埋在掌心裡。

在他被押送給維達的時候，撇開義軍的身分、撇開奧德蘭王子的責任，僅僅是身為路克自己的他其實是放鬆的。

終於、總算能坦承直面對方。

可是接下來的一切都發生得太快，毫無憐憫將他所有天真碾碎。疼入骨髓地體會著，他至今所走每一步的代價——以從未想過的方式向他一一討回。

他該恨嗎？要恨他，還是恨自己？

再多仇恨也奠祭不了消逝的生命。養父抱著年幼自己講述舊共和國戰爭的聲音，穿過奧德蘭人民迴盪在耳裡的哭聲傳來。我們能做的只有好好活下去，在記憶裡延續犧牲者的生命。

即便如此，他還是曾想過放棄早在腦海中規劃好的逃跑方案，抱著希望試圖抓住哪怕一絲機會。

黑暗的視野裡彷彿出現當時、連個眼神都不願給自己，放著風暴兵追擊便轉身離去的背影。

算了，自己怎麼想已經不重要了，對方也許再也不會……

「群星啊，他一定對我失望透了。」

他在一夕之間失去了所有人。

路克放下了雙手，乾啞的喉頭發出苦澀笑聲。他的眼眶很紅，淚腺卻被重重壓力鎖緊而無法發揮作用。

「永遠把對他人的責任置於個人之前。」路克複述了一遍養父告訴過他的話，像是宣誓。他深吸了口氣，在轉瞬間便好好藏起幾近崩盤的情緒，「走吧，R2，讓我們去跟新朋友說說話。」

「滴滴嘟。」

「我知道。」覆著手套的手摸了摸R2的機殼，「我很慶幸你還在我身邊。」

他們一前一後往駕駛艙走去，正巧趕上爭吵最白熱化的時刻。

「我只是為了錢而來的。」

「如果金錢是你唯一想要，你會如願得到它的。」

語畢，莉亞走出了駕駛艙，留下韓瞪著眼看她離去。路克給了R2一個眼神，小機器人便追著莉亞而去，然後他走進艙內坐上副駕駛座。

「她那麼理直氣壯的樣子，差點讓我忘記你才是有資格說話的人，你、」

「你不用擔心報酬。」路克打斷韓撒過來的怒氣，藍眸看了回去，「但我覺得你可能在意的是別的？」

「沒有。」韓轉頭看向窗外，舌頭舔過乾燥的唇瓣，沉默下來。路克點了點頭，也不再說話，而這反倒讓韓起了開口的念頭，「我不知道，你覺得她如何？」

「勇敢又正直。」

「她很有膽識。」韓笑了，「她是注定要為理想發光發熱的，跟我這種人......」

「你並沒有自己想像的那樣糟。」

「Kid，我們才認識不到一天呢，別隨意評斷我。」韓帶著笑意的雙眸看向路克，續言，「不過，我倒覺得我倆可能挺合的。你的射擊能力不錯，對機械看起來也挺有一手的，我這裡用的上你。」

路克只是微笑著搖頭。

「話說回來，那隻R2身上到底帶著什麼訊息？它為何如此重要？」

「R2帶著關於武裝空間站的設計圖。」路克看向窗外，視線卻在更遙遠的地方，「祈禱我們能在事態更糟前分析出它的弱點吧。那是我們唯一的希望了。」

23.  
「你們必須沿著這條狹溝低飛，直到這一點。而攻擊目標區僅兩公尺寬。」

「這連電腦也辦不到。」

「並非不可能的。」路克發言道。

嘲諷的笑聲突兀出現：「恕我直言，王子殿下，這可不是你在軍官學校的模擬戰。不親上戰場的人光是說嘴多麼簡單，是嗎？」

莉亞被充滿惡意的情緒弄皺了眉。身邊有些人也不是很愉快，就在會議要往火爆現場發展前，路克淡淡開口回應道：「首先，我們還有別的選擇嗎？其次，我並不打算在基地裡等待。」

他看向飛行員群裡的其中一名：「韋奇，我相信這裡有我能駕駛的X機翼？」

「當然啦。」韋奇挑眉，而後笑著轉向一旁的領隊，「紅色五號的空缺就給路克吧？」

「沒問題。」

那人冷哼後似乎又碎念了什麼，但大家的注意力已被接過主導權的路克拉走。

「如方才所言，帝國並未在狹溝安排太多防備，但這些砲台只是我們的第一層阻礙而已。當帝國發現砲火不足以抵擋我們的戰機時，他們肯定會派出鈦戰機來迎擊。」路克停了下來，像是咽喉卡住什麼似的，「......維達也在死星上。」

不須過多解釋，光憑一個名字就能讓現場所有人緊繃神經，脊椎被噬咬般地坐立不安起來。比起幾乎不可能達成的任務，這個名字給義軍們帶來的寒冷感更加之深。

「無論如何我們都沒有回頭路了。」多登納將軍打破了沉默，「都上你們的戰機就定位吧。願原力與我們同在。」

24.  
「你是個好飛行員，韓。我們這裡用的上你。」

「別了，我可沒興趣參加集體自殺任務。」被似曾相識的邀請迎面襲來，韓放下搬運中的箱子擺了擺手，「你真要自己上戰場嗎？我之前的邀請仍然有效。」

「第一，是的，我不怎麼適合待在指揮室統領戰局的職務。第二，我不會在別人最需要我的時候棄他們而去」路克對抱起臂來的韓，解釋了句他可沒有暗諷對方的意思後，跟人確認著X機翼的設備，續道，「你和莉亞道過別了嗎？」

「道了。」韓抬了抬下巴，試圖不去想卻仍是露出一點挫折感，「我還用了你們的方式，然後得到一個我不在乎的眼神作為回禮。」

聞言，路克笑了笑：「我在乎呀，你可以對我說。」

「路克，你的R2要不要換成新型的機器人？」

「不用，他跟我合作很久了。」路克回覆X機翼上頭的技工人員，藍眼看向小機器人道，「而且R2可是醋勁很大的，對吧？」

「嗶滴滴。」

做好了最後的整理，路克看向韓，眼裡滿是慎重：「不論你的選擇是什麼，我都很高興我們能相遇，韓。」

「......願原力與你同在，kid.」

「也與你同在。」

在韓跟楚巴卡走後，莉亞自機翼維修設備後走了出來：「我知道他有自己的路要走，沒人能幫他做選擇，但我就是忍不住生他的氣。」

「我懂那感覺。」面對莉亞疑惑的眼神，路克只是扁了扁嘴沒有其他解釋，轉而開啟了另個話題，「我知道這會讓妳生氣，但老實說我倒有些希望妳跟韓離開。」

在莉亞豎起眉前，路克繼續道：「不是讓妳背棄義軍，當然了。只是一個保障，因為、因為妳可是義軍希望象徵的絕地武士。」

「我還不算是絕地。而且這理由很明顯是你剛想出來的吧？」莉亞伸出一根手指戳上路克的胸口，「你自己也說了，這不是不可能達成的任務。」

「我是說了。」

「那就去完成它。」沒有過多的思考，莉亞墊起腳尖於路克的嘴角落下一個親吻，映在路克眼底的笑顏與蜜色雙眸是滿滿的信任，「祝你好運。」

她對此有著好的預感。


End file.
